The present invention relates to a refrigerator and/or freezer with a glass door having a metal frame in which a glazing is inserted. Refrigerators in accordance with the present application can also be climatic cabinets for storing in particular wine.
Previous glass doors of refrigerators are disadvantageous in several respects. As far as their metal frame consists of extruded aluminum profiles, which are mitered and put together, gaps resulting from tolerances at the junction points are inevitable. Additional applications such as locks, viewing windows and the like can hardly be incorporated in the extruded profiles. In addition, the contour of the metal frame is more or less predetermined by the frame profiles and can at best slightly be adapted by additional machining.